flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The swamp that stands out
This is a story based on The Werewolf of Fever Swamp from the Goosebumps series. Hope you enjoy it. "It's a lovely day at Point Pleasant, Virginia today: clear skies, warm weather and slow winds." I was a weatherman at Virginia and I always did the exact same thing everyday- tell the weather... It got boring and repetitive, so I left my job when I was 25 years old and I became a photographer and cameraman. I went in many places and nations, and I took some wonderful pictures and sold them. The only place I hadn't visited was the fever swamp of Florida, Tempa Bay. Everyone warned me to never go there as there are monsters lurking in the swamps. Of course, I never believed these theories, so at my recent destination I went there by cruise. When I arrived everything seemed quiet as if everyone was hiding from something, or someone? Their blinds where shut and their doors were locked, but I finally arrived at my brand new house there. The previous owner seemed terrified. He told me to keep the blinds shut and lock the door, but every time I asked him why, he would ignore me and continue talking. As he left he ran out to the nearest bus stop. I never saw him again. So as I slept in my brand new king bed, I heard growling outside. It sounded much deeper and louder than a wolf, and a dog. As I looked I saw the reflection of that thing's eyes glowing red and it ran away; this was the time that I locked the windows and doors and I fell asleep. The next morning I ate breakfast, which was an egg sandwich. Then I went walking outside. I found out that my neighbor's house had claws on its wooden door, and 1 window was shattered as if someone or something got in by brute force. I photographed the abandoned, broken house and moved to the swamp. But I was stopped from going further by the mayor of the town as he screamed, "DON'T GO IN THERE!" "Why not?" "Because its cursed! Believe me, I know!" "Why do you believe in these kinds of things..." "Because my family was affected by it! They be-" At that point I just moved back to my house, ignoring him completely, and I waited for the night to go to the swamp without being seen. And so I went at midnight and I brought a flashlight. I got straight into it as thunder and lightning started growing and rain started pouring. Everything was filled with darkness; only my flashlight illuminated the way as I walked through the swamp. When I arrived at the swamp in the dense forest, I heard a low growl that seemed to be surrounding me, as if there was an army of wolves around me. So I had no choice but to swim in the waters of the swamp to get away. Behind me were these hairy, long-snouted, long-fingered, and dark as the night sky werewolves. They stared at me with the most rage I have ever seen expressed on beings ever. There were 2 of them walking in the swamp trying to catch up to me, but I swam faster than them, reached the other side, and ran away. I took a picture behind me to get these things on camera. As I looked in the sky the moon wasn't full, which confused me further. Werewolves are supposed to come out on full moons in the urban legends, right... I finally exited this vast forest and the werewolves started sprinting on all fours. I ran as fast as my legs could move. I arrived at my house and I once again locked everything. I thought I was safe, but I noticed that my skin was growing in this dark fur as the night passed. These beings were staring at me from outside, wet from the swamp waters. I tried to get the swamp water off me by taking baths and showers, but the skin was still growing. It was too late; I lost hope. As I painfully morphed into one of them I heard them talking with old, low voices telling me to stop resisting and join them. I had no choice but to join them and so we hid in the swamp. Our food was people that ventured to the swamp. Hello, everybody. I'm afraid that our new member has been one of them for a full month now, but I have found his camera and his pictures... We will complete his dream; we will sell all his pictures as a souvenir of who he once was. Yours truly, The mayor. Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll